Bring It!
by Bigg-A-Poppski
Summary: I no longer write fanfics anymore...READ PROFILE PLEASE
1. Moving out and Moving In

**Bring It!!**

**Summery: Kikyo is new in tokyo meets new friends and is living with her cousin Kagome who is the top of the cheerleading squad, along with Sango and Ayame but thier not the slutty type. Kagome finds out that thier cheerleading steps were copied every year for cheer tournaments. Kagome runs out of ideas and goes to kikyo to make up new steps and stunts. Kikyo quit cheerleading a very long time ago, and she turns Kagome down, but then she helps kagome and the squad , and ends up becoming thier cheer captin. At the same time she finds true love through her life ( InuYasha).**

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha ( For The last time).

* * *

.Chapter 1 : Moveing Iout and moveing in. 

" Mom I don't know why I must live with Kagome"!!! A long Raven- Haired girl said

" Kikyo your just staying over there for seven years, is that so bad". Her mom said while putting down a moving box that had cloths on it. " But, Mom you don't understand, Kagome is so annoying with her squeeky voice , and she's so.. she's so... uh" Kikyo said in defeat.

" Mom this is so unfair, this is the worst punishment you and dad came up with yet"!!!!!!!!

"Kikyo the reason why we're doing this is because we want you to have a better life, instead of getting jumped everyday... well at least you didn't get jumped when you were the target" Kikyo's mom said.

"Well I'm still here aren't I" " Mom why can't you just trust me , I can handle my self here in Kyoto!!" Kikyo whined.

Kikyo's mother put down her bed room decoration box and turned around, and she looked really pissed. " Kikyo all i'm saying is that you are going to be in a saver area than here" she said.

"If you won't do it for me , do it for spippy" after her mother said that kikyo cooled down her temper. And gave a thought.

" Fine". Kikyo said in defeat

" I'll do it for him" .

**AN:Spippy is a dog you can choose the type. ok back to the story.**

" That's the kikyo I know"

Somewhere In Tokyo...

" Kagome isn't your cousin coming over to stay, for about 6 or 7 years". A brunette- haired girl asked a raven- haired girl.

" Yeah, but the only reason is because she doesn't live in a safe home town". Kagome said biting on her cell phone antana and sitting down on a side walk.

" My aunt told me she gets jumped by this girl that goes to her school".

" OMG!!!!!!! Is she okay" Sango said

" Yeah she's a fast runner so she gets away every time."

" Wow " Sango said in a O my gosh tone.

Just then a car pulled up into Kagome's driveway.

" Speaking of wich here she is, i'm going to go and help her unpack".

Kagome got up from her spot and went over to her dad and Kikyo gave big hug and took a box from the trunk of the car and went into the house.

Just Then Sango saw, InuYasha, Miroku, and Koga, and Ayame came walking around the corner. All four of them came over to sango.

" Hey Sango". Ayame said. " Hey guys" Sango said.

" Wheres Kagome?" Koga asked. " She's helping her cousin unpack" Sango said

"Do you mean that cousin she's been talking about for the past four months" InuYasha said.

"Yeah that's the one". " Please InuYasha started, her cousin is probaly the type of girl who, is so dumb looking , and is a slut , infact she could be the unglyest girl on earth".

" I wouldn't be too sure about that InuYasha" Koga said

" look" Miroku said

Kikyo came out the house wearing a yellow spagetti strap shirt, and some red and white and yellowish plaid shorts that came 4" above the knee, and yellow flip flops, and her hair was all blown out.

" Dammmmmmmmmmn". All the guys said.

"She is not ugly, she's fon ( Fine)". Miroku said

" You guys are such jack asses when it comes to girls". Ayame said

" Typical". Sango said

After three min. Kagome and Kikyo came outside of the house walking towards the others. Kagome came up to them and introduced everyoneto kikyo.

" Kikyo this is Sango, Ayame, InuYasha, Miroku, and Koga".

" Hi". Kikyo said.

" Okay guys ready to go pick out a movie"? Ayame asked.

" Let's go".

They all went to blockbuster to pick out a movie.

* * *

**Slow Chapter I know, but **

**PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!**


	2. Do you like him?

**Bring It!!**

**Summery: Kikyo is new in Tokyo meets new friends and is living with her cousin Kagome who is the top of the cheerleading squad, along with Sango and Ayame but their not the slutty type. Kagome finds out that thier cheerleading steps were copied every year for cheer tournaments. Kagome runs out of ideas and goes to kikyo to make up new steps and stunts. Kikyo quit cheerleading a very long time ago, and she turns Kagome down, but then she helps kagome and the squad , and ends up becoming thier cheer captin. At the same time she finds true love through her life ( InuYasha).**

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha ( For The last time).

**Secret**

Chapter 2: Do you like him?

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Kikyo, InuYasha, Miroku, and Koga all walked in the movie store to find which movie they want to watch.The guys went to the horror section and the girls went to the romance section. The girls came back with The TiTanic , and the guys came back with Saw 3.

"No way in hell I'm watching that". Sango said while pointing to the case.

" Well there's no way that we are watching a chick flick".

All of a sudden all seven of them started to fight over which movie they wanted to watch.

" You know instead of fighting why don't we flip a coin". Kikyo suggested

" Fine, but I call heads" InuYasha said

"Fine" Ayame said

Kikyo got out a quarter and fliped it. When it got to the floor Kikyo groaned and picked the quarter up of the floor. " Saw 3 it is".

" Yes" the boys said. " The girls groaned.

They paid for the movie and went to Kagome's house to watch it. When they got to her house they sat down as if they were couple's, here's the order: InuYasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Koga, and Ayame.

When It got to the good part of the movie Kikyo's cell phone went off and ruined the best part of the movie.

" Kikyo, please put your cell phone on vibrate or something, you almost ruined the whole movie".Sango said.

" Fine". Kikyo said.

when the movie was over...

" Thanks for coming you guys" Kagome said while shutting her door. When she turned around she saw kikyo getting up and heading up stairs.

" So Kikyo, what do you think of them". Kikyo looked at Kagome like she was crazy and said " Think of who"? " My friends Silly Willy" Kagome said while walking towards her cousin. " Oh you mean InuYasha and them.. there.. okay, but i'll get used to them pretty soon.

" Kikyo you don't like InuYasha do you?'

"Your jokeing right?"

"Nope"

" Kagome, why would I like one of your friends, thier yours".

" Ouch, that hurt, o well i'm going to bed I have cheerleading practice to attend, you can come if you want".

'Fine okay, good night". Kikyo said while entering her new room.

**Thank you for the reviews!! My spelling could be wrong and definitely my grammar, will hey everybody makes mistakes.**

**REVIEW!!!! and tell me what you think**** no flames please.**


	3. New Enemies

**Bring It!!**

**Summery: Kikyo is new in Tokyo meets new friends and is living with her cousin Kagome who is the top of the cheerleading squad, along with Sango and Ayame but their not the slutty type. Kagome finds out that their cheerleading steps were copied every year for cheer tournaments. Kagome runs out of ideas and goes to kikyo to make up new steps and stunts. Kikyo quit cheerleading a very long time ago, and she turns Kagome down, but then she helps kagome and the squad , and ends up becoming their cheer captin. At the same time she finds true love through her life ( InuYasha).**

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha ( For The last time).

**Secret**

Chapter 3: Making New Enemies

Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kikyo's alarm clock woke her up instantly, she really didn't feel like going to her new school with her cheerleading cousin Kagome.

" O flapjacks" Kikyo said as she removed her purple bed sheets from off her. When she got up out of bed and looked at her alarm clock and it read 6:30 am. " Why now Lord, why now". Then she thought back to her dog Skippy **AN: Yes it was supposed to be skippy not spippy**

**Flash back...**

_It was Christmas eve , and little eight year old kikyo was so eager to get her presents._

_Kikyo got hoped out of bed and went down stair_s . _She heard her dog crying out in the backyard_

_Kikyo thought for a moment " Skippy"_ . _Kikyo ran outside as fast as she can to only find her puppy Skippy_

_lying in the snow with blood piercing out of its neck. Kikyo got on her knees and held a bloody puppy in her hands crying very hard, her face was red as a tomato. Her dog was attacked by wolfs, hungry wolfs._

**End of flash back...**

Kikyo cried at the thought, " I wish I was there for him, but I wasn't". Kikyo was angry frustrated , and sad.

Kagome came in the room with her blue pj's on and her hair in a pony tail.

"Kikyo are you ok?" Kagome asked with concern. " Nope"Kikyo said while crying.

"Kikyo is this about your dog spippy" Kagome said walking over to embrace Kikyo sisterly

" His name was Skippy, and yes."

" Oh Kikyo do you want me to give you the pep talk... again?" Kagome said with her head resting on Kikyo's. Kikyo jumped right up looking much better.

" Nope, let's get ready for school, now shall we". She said all cheery with a bright smile on her face.

" That worked , how good am I" Kagome said in a sassy and cocky tone .

" Kagome stop flattering yourself get ready for school". Her little brother Sota said.

" Shut up Sota, and get yourself ready for school" Kagome said walking past him and heading to her room.

**At School...**

Kikyo came to her new school wearing A white T-shirt with the British flag on it, over top of her t- shirt she had on a navy blue short sleeved hoodie , and navy blue capri jeans, with blue and white Kixx I **( I think that's how you spell the name of the shoe, my mom told me that no comments please)**. As for Kagome she wore a black and white tang top and a black swingy skirt

that was 3in below the knee, and with black and white vans.

Kikyo and Kagome walked up to Kagome's locker to only find Ayame and Sango with their books.

" Hey Gurls" Kagome said walking up to them. " Hey Kagome, hi Kikyo" Ayame said.

Kagome put in her combination and opened her red locker.

" Guys I have to go and get kikyo a schedule, l and a locker, I need one of you to take my books

to class "

**15 min later...**

Class hasn't started yet ,and Kikyo and Kagome are still in the hallway walking towards their first period... English. The walk was pretty silent, but then Kagome broke the silence.

" Kikyo, since your staying with me for seven years, let give you the dl ( Down Low) on some things." Kagome said looking straight.

" Stay far away from miroku, he loves to grope women on their bottoms, and two,your not the only one who is the head cheerleader of the squad".

" OMG, shut the fuck up Kagome". Kikyo said all peppy and cheerleadery way.

" No, you shut the fuck up!" Kagome said in the same tone

" Cool so who's your team's mascot"? Kikyo asked. " The red and gold Warriors".

Kikyo froze when she heard that familiar name. " Did you say the red and gold warriors"? Kikyo questioned.

" Yes, why what's wrong?"

**Flash Back to what one of kikyo's friends said at her old school at lunch...**

" _Like, o my gosh, this cheer season, is going to be good, we are up against the Tokashima Warriors, they stole every cheer from us, but thanks to me we have the best routine ever_.

**End Of Flash back...**

" Kikyo earth to kikyo is anyone home" Kagome said wavying a hand in front of kikyo's face.

" Kagome, is it ok if I go to cheer practice with you Sango and Ayame".

"Sure why not". Kagome said _" Man, I hope that Kagome's squad don't have the same cheers as my school does... Wild Cats... Red and White..." _Kikyo thought to herself.

**5 th period... P.E.**

P.E. was the period were Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Ayame , Koga, InuYasha, and Miroku, could

just sit around and talk until class was over.

All the girls were stretching with a partner, while all the guys were just watching them like they were perverts.

" A can't believe that this is a class" Koga said with his head resting on his hand, which was resting on his thigh.

" Yeah" all the guys in the class said. " Our coach is always flirting with our History teacher, Mrs.Kaoru ( she's from Kenshin). Miroku said. It's not like their dating".

" Uh.. Miroku... they are dating" InuYasha said. "O ... no wonder why he has a picture of her in his office" Miroku said as if he was dumb.

" You can be so slow at times you know" Koga said. " I know but , I mean well" . Koga and InuYasha nodded their heads in agreement.

**Meanwhile with the** **girls...**

**Sango and Kikyo**

They were finishing up their last stretch for class.

" One" Sango said

" Two" Kikyo said

" Three" they both said

They was doing a leg stretch, and since they are/was cheerleaders their leg went straight up in the air, same for Kagome and Ayame.

" Kikyo did you use to be a cheerleader, or am I just imagining things"? Sango asked

Kikyo laughed then said: " Yes, and no your not imagining things". Kikyo said to Sango while walking towards Ayame and Kagome in the shiny red and white gym.

" Hey guys" Sango said as she walking towards them as well.

" What's up" Kagome said.

" Nothin" Kikyo said.

" So Kikyo Kagome told me that you like InuYasha" Ayame said

" Kagome you and your big mouth, I do not like InuYasha okay".Kikyo said while crossing her arms over her chest.

" Sure you do". Sango said. " Face it Kikyo when you came into town, you were attracted to him,and he was definitely attracted to you". Ayame said.

" Ya think, because not every guy falls for the new girl". Kikyo said while flipping her long hair behind her shoulder.

" Wait did I just hear that theirs a new girl hear at Takashima High?" A slick and sly voice said.

Ayame and Kagome turned around to find a skinny girl who was about Kagome's height, and she looked to be about 17, she was wearing a black tank top, and purple shorts that was 6 in.obove the knee. She had red eyes, and her hair was in a pony tail.

" Kagura, what do you want?" Sango said like she was irritated.

" O nothing, so who's your friend here?" Kagura said and was looking at kikyo.

" Kagura this is my cousin Kikyo, kikyo this is kagura , she is also on the squad as well " Kagome said.

" So you're the newbie everybody has been talking about". Kagura said

" Yeah, so what". Kikyo said to kagura with her hands on her hips.

" You're the smart girl Kagome's been talking about" Kagaru started. " Your not smart you're a skinny slut" Kagura said.

Ayame , Kagome, and Sango gasped.

" Want me to give her a taste of her own medicine Kikyo?" Sango said while adding her hand bald up in a fist.

" That won't be necessary sango , kikyo said while lowering sango's fist, " Kagura if I'm a slut then you must be a whore, but not just any whore , a horny whore.

Kagura gave Kikyo a evil glare and walked back to her small click.

" Whoa Kikyo you told her" Ayame said

" Well that just comes to show that , Kagura needs to know who she is messing with" Kikyo said

After all of that comotion that happend class was over, the bell had rung

next class... Health.

**So what do you guys think, I thought it was a horrible chapter, but hey.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! - Runs of and feeds the poor-**


	4. Cpr or first kiss

**Bring It!!**

**Summery: Kikyo is new in Tokyo meets new friends and is living with her cousin Kagome who is the top of the cheerleading squad, along with Sango and Ayame but their not the slutty type. Kagome finds out that their cheerleading steps were copied every year for cheer tournaments. Kagome runs out of ideas and goes to kikyo to make up new steps and stunts. Kikyo quit cheerleading a very long time ago, and she turns Kagome down, but then she helps kagome and the squad , and ends up becoming their cheer captin. At the same time she finds true love through her life ( InuYasha).**

**Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha ( For The last time).**

**First of all I want to thank all to those who reviewed: Kagome357, Halfbreed- gurl, Sakura Ruken, and KittenGlo, and to those who put my story on any favorite list or alert list,**

**THANK YOU SO FREAKIN MUCH, ( Even though you reviewrd once, still) THANKS. :)**

**And This Chapter has a little bit of InuKik Fluff,so your if you're not a fan of this couple, then Do not read, and no flames if you do read this.**

**Sorry for the very long wait, I was just waiting for one more review , and I had to get all of my thoughts together before I wrote this chapter, but it might be short or maybe.**

**Secret**

**Chapter 3:CPR or a first kiss **

The gang all went to their next class which was Health class, the best class there is or the funniest class

they had ever had in the whole school.

" Kikyo you will love this class". Ayame said. While they were walking in the clean shiny white hallway(s)

" Why is that, Ayame?" Kikyo asked

" Because Kikyo, Mrs. Simura ( An: it was the very first thing that popped in my head) is the coolest Heath

teacher there is". Ayame said.

" Yeah, she let's us either talk, play, or do a fun lesson" Kagome butted in.

" You mean like today" Koga said.

" What do you mean?" Miroku said. " I mean we are going to do CPR today, and all I know is that I'm paired up with Ayame." Koga said.

When Koga said that kagome felt very jeolouse because she like Koga a lot, and she felt like ripping Ayame's head off. While Kagome was thinking that Ayame was thinking,

" HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, naw" Ayame thought, but on the outside she showed no emotion what so ever.

" OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH, ayame and koga are to be locking lips on the floor, while doing CPR" Sango teased.

" First of all we are going to be learning how to do CPR, and second off all we are not going to be locking lips, and speaking of locking lips, who going to be on the floor, pretending to be almost dead?" Ayame asked.

" The guys are" .Koga said. " So you mean that the girls are going to be doing all of the work?" Kikyo said

Koga nodded his head

" Sweet Nibblets" All four of the girls said.

**HEALTH CLASS... WERE INTERESTING THINGS HAPPEN...**

All seven of them came into the room sat were ever they wanted to sit, they sat right across from eachother in each row , it was like: Ayame, Koga, Kikyo, Sango , Kagome, Miroku, InuYasha.

There teacher Mrs. Simura (** AN: Yeah she's married**) looked like a 19 year old but she is just 29 yrs old.

There Teacher wore some black slacks and a light blue collard shirt, her long blonde hair was blown out.

" Okay class, she started while sitting on top of her desk and crossing her legs , we are about to learn how to do CPR, and her are the partners , she picks up a peice of paper and raeds from it. These are the partners she anounced:

Kikyo and InuYasha

Kagome and Bankostu

Ayame and Koga

Sango and Miroku

Kagura and Onigumo

Sakura and Sasuke (** Don't worry this is not a crossover, my future stories will be crossovers , just to be on top of things ( No Homo).**

**(AN:There are more characters ,but I didn't want to put OOC characters in this story because , I know how some people hate that, anyway back to the story) **

"Okay now I want all of you and your partners to get together and teach each other CPR ,and then tomarrow you will be graded on how you did it." Mrs. Simura said.

" Now for the rest of the class time you can either do homework, talk ,or do whatever just don't bother me, or else, I would give the girls Valley ball team 20 laps around the soccer field, and I would make the boy's

soccer team 35 spints _**( I**_** thimk that's what you call them , if not please tell me by private messaging)**

" How come the girls get the easy stuff?" InuYasha blurted out.

" Because Taishio , unlike you girls actually know what 2 to the second power is". She said

There were a lot of ooo's from the guys and laughs from the girls.

" And besides you have at least 56 laps to do at practice anyways" Mrs. Simura said

" 56!!!!!??????????" InuYasha Yelled

" Uh did I studder , captin Obvious " The teacher said in a You - are - so - dumb- tone-.

The Bell ranged telling all the 10th graders it was time for Free Period.

Kagome and the others got out of there seats , and Kagome knew she had practice in the gym for cheerleading, her Ayame and Sango.

" Hey InuYasha can you take Kikyo some where , because me Sango and Ayame have Cheerleading practice , and Koga and Miroku have to do who knows what right now, so yeah".

" Sure why not" InuYasha said

" Thanks InuYasha you are a good friend to have, Kagome said while giving InuYasha a friendly side hug,

And one more thing, don't do any thing perverted" Kagome said

" Kagome you can trust me , I'm not like Miroku". InuYasha said adding his hand over his chest.

" Good , iv'e gotta go" Kagome said then left the class room, now it was only Kikyo and InuYasha and the teacher listining to her Ipod in the back closet of the room.

This is the perfect time for InuYasha and Kikyo to get to know each other ( Better , much Better)

Anyways, Kikyo was about to leave, when she felt a warm filling on her wrist, she turned around

And saw InuYasha smiling at her.

" Inu...Yasha... what the he..., " Kikyo managed to say but he kissed her very agressively, but.. Too bad this was her fantasy, because Kikyo is really starting to like InuYasha, but not a whole lot like boyfriend material , or was he.

" Kikyo , earth to Kikyo is anyone home?" InuYasha said while wavying his soft looking hands in front of Kikyo's face and then kikyo came back to reality .

" O.. What.. Wrong,?" Kikyo said .

" Uh .. Nothing.. You just drifted off into space".

" Oh, I was just thinking about the lesson we had to do , that's all".

Then when InuYasha heard this , he sat down in a chair In that is front of kikyo's desk , he sat down in a position were you sat down in the chair in a opposite way .

" OMG, are saying that you don't know how to do CPR?!" InuYasha said

" Well,... sort of". Kikyo said in a shy tone.

Then InuYasha got up pushed 3 or 2 desks together, Kikyo was giving him strange looking stares while she sat on top of her desk.

" InuYasha what are you doing?

" I'm going to teach you CPR" InuYasha said, while getting ready to lay down on the 3 desks he just moved together.

Kikyo just came over there to InuYasha, to learn CPR for the very first time in seventeen years.

" Okay, InuYasha began, you have to see if I'm breathing well or not **( I hope everything I'm writing down makes a lot of sense. Because I don't know CPR... yet , so please don't mention this part in your review)** and then check to see if my heart is beating if not give me mouth to mouth." InuYasha explained.

Kikyo checked his breathing and heart rate, and then opened up his mouth and put her mouth on his , and started to give him air from her mouth.

On the inside of both of them they felt like they were kissing but it was just CPR big of a deal **( O really)**.

They stayed like that for 9 seconds. And then broke their lips away making that sucking like noise as if they kissed.

When they broke awaythey looked into each others eyes.

" Um..." InuYasha managed to say

" We... should...um ... leave ...now... I want to see Kagome's squad practice so let's get out of here, " Kikyo said as if she was in a hurry.

And after that both of them left to go to the soccer field were cheerleading practice was being held.

**WOW!!!!!!!!! Did I just write 4 pages amazing, well anyway sorry for the update it's just that ever since I started school Iv'e been so busy like , I have a book report due on the 16****th**** of Oct. That's a week after Rumiko TakaHashi's 50****th**** birthday ( Please don't ask how I know that). Well any way **

**REVIEW ☺!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Ayame!

**Bring It!!**

**Summery: Kikyo is new in Tokyo meets new friends and is living with her cousin Kagome who is the top of the cheerleading squad, along with Sango and Ayame but their not the slutty type. Kagome finds out that their cheerleading steps were copied every year for cheer tournaments. Kagome runs out of ideas and goes to kikyo to make up new steps and stunts. Kikyo quit cheerleading a very long time ago, and she turns Kagome down, but then she helps kagome and the squad , and ends up becoming their cheer captin. At the same time she finds true love through her life ( InuYasha).**

**Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha ( For The very last time).**

**Thanks for all those who reviewed thank, now this chapter might be boring or not , but check out my new story Super High it's a InuKik , SanMir, AyaKog, and I have a new story coming out soon it's called Livin' the Rock Star Life.**

**Chapter 5: Ayame !!!!!!!!!!**

InuYasha and Kikyo went to their lockers, put their books in their lockers and went to the soccer field where cheerleading practice was being held at.

When they got to the field they could see people flying up in the air, and doing flips and hear them chanting, go wild cats.

Kikyo and InuYasha walked all the way down there, they walked way down the field , and when they got there , Kikyo saw everybody but, kagome working up a pile of sweat. Kagome was just seating down stressing about the cheer and stints. She had nothing on her hands, usually she does, but this time she had nothing.

Kikyo came over to the stressed cheerleader kagome.

" Uh, Kagome is everything fine, you look like your stressed" Kikyo said while sitting right next to kagome on the whit bleachers.

" That's, because I am stressed, Kikyo I just found out that our cheers have been stolen from your squad, and I don't have any thing, what so ever." Kagome said resting her head on her cousins shoulder ( In a sisterly way).

" Kagome, you are the most brillant person in my family that I know, you must have something on your hands". Kikyo said.

"I know, right , what else could go wrong ". Kagome groaned.

As soon as she said that she could swear she heard an "ouch" somewhere

Then that's when she saw Sango and Kagura , running over to Kagome and Kikyo.

" Kagome there is a serious problem over there." Sango said while panting from running.

" Why what is it?" Kagome said while getting up.

" Well we tried that new pyramid thing of yours, and Ayame was in the top and she fell ,... and well.." Kagura managed to get out.

InuYasha was just chilling out on a tall tree trying to get all of his thoughts together, about Kikyo, or maybe something Boys think about.

Kagome and Kikyo looked at eachother, wide eyed , and then ran towards the crowded group of cheerleaders , gathered up in a circle, and saw Ayame was...

**Okay this chapter is kind of complicated, but I liked it , I hope you people out there liked it too. And I just learned CPR and Himlech Minover ( if that's how you spell it).**

**And sorry the wait it's just that I have a lot of homework , and that Rumiko Takahashi just turned 50 on Wednesday. So for the next chapter to come up I need at least 5 reviews, please and thank you.**


	6. Help me!

**Sorry for the long wait , I had a lot of homework and a lot of tests and quizes**, **but I got mostly A's and B's , and maybe a C on some of them but I think I'm doing much better than 2 weeks ago . I was just having a horrible week. Too many rumors are going around that I'm dating a guy that I don't even like , and people are teasing me , so I told the principle then , I needed psychology, but I do not , I repeat I do not have a mental problem!**

**, well here is your 6****th**** chapter of BRING IT!, R&R ENJOY :).**

**Chapter 6: Help me !! **

Recap:

"I know, right , what else could go wrong ". Kagome groaned.

As soon as she said that she could swear she heard an "ouch" somewhere

Then that's when she saw Sango and Kagura , running over to Kagome and Kikyo.

" Kagome there is a serious problem over there." Sango said while panting from running.

" Why what is it?" Kagome said while getting up.

" Well we tried that new pyramid thing of yours, and Ayame was in the top and she fell ,... and well.." Kagura managed to get out.

InuYasha was just chilling out on a tall tree trying to get all of his thoughts together, about Kikyo, or maybe something Boys think about.

Kagome and Kikyo looked at eachother, wide eyed , and then ran towards the crowded group of cheerleaders , gathered up in a circle, and saw Ayame was...

Ayame was laying on the grass wincing in pain , she broke her arm and ankle.

Kikyo and Kagome came running over to the circle of worried cheerleaders

Kikyo came over to the crowd screaming

" AYAME!!, AYAME!!!".

When Kikyo saw Ayame , she gasped and fell to her knees and crawled over to see if she was al right.

Kagome was running a little bit slower than kikyo, and got their a little bit late.

" How is she, kikyo?." Kagome asked.

" OMG!, this is not good, O my cookie garden!, Sango go get the school nurse or, call an ambulance quickly !!!."

" Gotcha Kikyo". With that Sango ran as fast as she could , while wearing her blue cheerleading shorts (**Not the very short shorts, Sango is not a slut)** that was 3 in. Above the knee and a white tang top, her hair was in a high pony tail ( **As usual)**.

InuYasha however , saw Sango running like a cheetah on a huntHe looked over to see what or who she was running from.

" O, sweet mother fugee!!" InuYasha said while running to see what happened toany cheerleader

As he was running he bumped into two tall figures , whom were Miroku and Koga .

" What the french Toast, InuYasha , dang!!" koga said while getting up , along with Miroku.

" Dude WTFT (**What the french toast)** is your problemInuYasha." miroku said while rubbing

the back of his head.

" Guys I think someone is hurt over there, where the cheerleaders are at" InuYasha said while pointing over to were The crowded cheerleaders were standing around a circle at.

**BACK TO KAGOME AND KIKYO...**

Ayame was turning red , because she was crying from the pain.

" Don't worry Ayame , help is own its way, just hang in there." Kikyo said . She was sitting down on her knees by Ayame.

"KIKYO HELP IS HERE , TRY TO GET AYAME CLOSE TO THE PARKING LOT!!!!!!!!" sango yelled.

Sango, Kikyo, Kagome, Miroku, InuYasha, and Koga and the cheerleading squad went to the hospital in downtown Tokyo.

Ayame was in the emergency room for surgery on her arm and ankle.

Kagome was siting outsid between Kikyo and koga still stressing over the cheers and Ayame.

Kikyo was sitting by InuYasha while sitting next to Sango , whom was sitting next to Miroku.

Then a lady came outside from Ayame's room and said Kagome and Kikyo needed to speak with her.

When The doctor told them about Ayame, Kikyo and Kagome gasped.

" Ayame has been put into a coma, what!?" Kikyo said

" I'm sorry she should last about 9 weeks , that fall that she took could have cost her life".

The doctor said while looking in the room Ayame was laying in, with her eyes closed, and a breathing mask on her mouth and nose.

" Well it's getting late you and your friends better go home." The doctor said then left , and disappeared around the corner.

" Kikyo what do we do now, the competition is in 2 weeks ,there is no way we are going to be ready." Then Kagome thought for a min. " Wait, Kikyo mabe-"

" Kagome no. I won't I refuse to." Kikyo was about to walk back until kagome came and turned her around by kikyo's shoulders.

" But you must help me, please!!!!!!" At this moment Kagome was on her knees.

" Kikyo please help a pleading cousin out here, don't you love me?" ( **Sisterly Love, not lesbian love)**

" Kagome I do love you but, it's just that ,My other friends in Kyoto are going to get mad at me because , well... they are the warriors."

" Wait, did you say the Warriors?" Kagome said while getting up on her feet.

" Uh, Yeah" Kikyo said

" What, that's great , that means you have more stunt ideas than I do". Kagome said all happy.

" What,.. wait Kagomes , I never said I would join." Kikyo said.

" Just let me think about it, okay" Kikyo said.

" Fine , but think fast, and I mean more than fast, I mean like a cheetah, no, wait more than fast, I mean windy fast." Kagome very fast.

" Windy fast, Kagome that didn't even make any sense," Kikyo said while rolling her eyes.

" Exactly" Kagome said.

" Okay, I love ya, but your acting like a totally retard right now".

With that they left, to go home.

**Okay again sorry for the wait, and don't forget to celebrate Miley Cyrus's Birthday, and Lucas Grabel's birthday on the 23****rd**** of Nov. And my B-day is going to be on the 1****st**** of Dec.**

**If you want to know my age , ask me by private message Please**

**REVIEW ! ( IF YOU EVEN DARE !!!!!!!!!!!!!lol)**


	7. Wink

Bring it!

**Chapter 7: Wink**

4 days have passed since Ayame's incident had happened. Everyone was getting bored and tired of walking and sitting everywhere, so while they in InuYasha's basement Kikyo got the funniest idea ever.

" Hey dudes and dudets , I have a spunky idea that we can do or play" Kikyo said while getting up from her spot on the floor by Kagome.

" Why don't we play a silly game of wink." Kikyo suggested.

" O yeah , I remember that game , I played it with my family before" InuYasha said.

" All you have to do to win, is to kiss the wink anywhere on the face or neck". Kikyo said.

" So let's partner up"

As soon as they were about to pair up, a little girl with long black hair came down stairs.

" Uhh, Rin what are you doing down here" . InuYasha asked.

" Kanna left her i-pod down here yesterday, and so I'm looking for it.., what are you doing down here?" Rin asked.

" About to play Wink"

Rin pausedin her foot steps and turned around slowly.

" Did you just sa..sa..say… Wink?" Rin asked.

" Yeah, why?" InuYasha asked.

" COOL, INUYASHA ME YOU PARTNERS, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Rin said all excited.

She ran over and held InuYasha's hand as tight as she could. That only left Kikyo to be the wink."

" Okay, so I'm the wink then" Kikyo said.

All 6 of them got into there groups and formed a circle. Kikyo got in the middle of the circle.

Rin was sitting behind InuYAsha. Kagome was sitting behind Koga, Sango was sitting behind Miroku.

" Okay , ready , set,…GO!"

Miroku, InuYAsha , Koga were struggling to try to get to Kikyo, but the girls had strength that the guys didn't even think they had.

Rin was holding InuYasha down , like he stole something. Kagome was sitting on top of Koga like nothing ws going on.

" Damn women how much do you weigh?"

" Oh, just about… 118 lbs " Kagome said like she was in luxury heaven.

Sango held Miroku's neck , trying not to choke him, but the game was getting so much fun.

Rin was getting tired of hold InuYasha, and He got his strength together and pulled rin off of him. Now he was inches …… no millimeters away from Kikyo .

Kikyo was sitting there like nothing was going on, until InuYasha was about to win.

" Uh peoples, InuYasha is about to win" Kikyo said while sitting in Indian style in the middle of the circle.

Now InuYasha was about to kiss her on the cheek , but accidently missed and kissed her lips.

When he Kissed her they were both surprised. Kikyo hesitated and she was blushing bright red, so was InuYasha.

**WOW, didn't see that coming. Well for those who don't know ****this ,**** I have ****nade**** a new story it's called My New Babysitter, it's a ****InuKik****fanfic****, so review for that story. ****Thnks**** for those who reviewed for this story….****so ,**** Review ….again.**

**LOLZ ,PIECE**** OUT CUP SCOUTS.**

**REVIEW**


	8. Skills & a fight!

_Bring it: Chp 8: Kikyo got skills!_

**The day after the incident happened when Kikyo and InuYasha "accidentally" kissed for the second **

**time! Kikyo tried her best not to "accidentally" let it happen again. Kikyo and Kagome her cousin **

**walked into the schools crowded hallways.**

"**So Kikyo, are you coming to help me with practice?" Kagome said as she opened to her cleaned **

**locker with Kikyo right beside her.**

"**I mean like. Are you going to join the squad??"**

"**Ummm, I don't know yet. Because school and I sort of made a promise to my other squad that I **

**wouldn't join another squad, or else I would be called a....."**

"**A what?"**

"**A cheer whore." Kikyo said as she closed her locker with three books in her hand.**

"**Wow, well who said they had to know?" kagome said as they began to walk to health class.**

"**Ummmm kagome you know that my squad is 4 year cheering champion's right?"**

"**Yeah soooo?"**

"**So when we go to champions and they see me on your team, I'm going to be the biggest cheer whore **

**EVER!"**

"**Oh well.....why did you make a promise like that. Kikyo, we need you on our team really badly. If we don't win the champion ships our school doesn't get that $10,000,000 award. And to get to champion ships we need at least new routines and stunts." Kagome said as they entered the class room and sat down all the way in the back.**

"**Okay, I will do it. But only because you're my cousin, and I will do it for Ayame." Kikyo said as she **

**tucked her hair behind her ears.**

"**Thank you soooo much. Practice is after school at 5pm to 7pm."**

"**Okay and what do the uniforms look like??"**

"**Ummm does it matter?" Kagome asked having a confused look on her face.**

"**Yeah. Kagome if you want to win to be the best, you got to show those judges what you are made of. Wearing some plain boring warrior cheerleading outfit with no spunk doesn't get you those 5 stars. Okay since I'm the assistant captain this Saturday invite ALL of the cheerleaders over for a sleepover, and make sure they bring their uniforms."**

"**Ok, my mom has a whole bunch of decorative stuff for them."**

"**And do you know what a double full up is?" Kikyo asked.**

"**Ummm......no. Nut I know what a full up is."**

"**Okay you flip up in the air as you land in the dudes hand."**

"**But how no one has ever....Kikyo you dare devil." Kagome said as she slighty gave Kikyo a punch on her arm.**

"**Yeah that's why my squad won."**

"**Well we will see at practice this afternoon. I have an extra pair of shorts and top for you. You are a small right??"**

"**Yes but I like my cloths medium, but that's ok too"**

"**Alright we are so going to win" Kagome said as she turned around front ward.**

"**Win what?" InuYasha said as he, Koga, Miroku, and Sango sat next to them.**

"**Champions." Kikyo said**

"**Champions for???" Miroku asked.**

"**Cheerleading" Sango said as she spit out her gum in a piece of paper.**

"**Wait , I thought that your cheers were like copied." Koga asked.**

"**They are, but who said you can't make a new routine?" Kagome added.**

"**And just how are we going to do that?" Sango asked. "Cause if it involves me doing extra stunts....I promise you I will get off the team." Sango said while settling down in her seat.**

"**And where are we going to find these new "stunts" exactly???"**

"**Do not worry Kikyo will help us."**

**As kagome pointed to Kikyo, all eyes was on her, as if she was some kind of alien.**

"**What?" Kikyo said.**

"**Well , I had no idea that you was a cheerleader" InuYasha said with a dumbfounded look on his face.**

"**Yes, I am very bendy in my legs...." Kikyo said with a playful grin.**

"**That is soooo hot" Miroku said all loud. Which caused him to get a slap by InuYasha and Koga.**

"**What, it's true. Don't worry Kikyo it just shows how "flexible" you are." Miroku added.**

**Kikyo just blushed.**

"**Excuse the Houshi for being a pervert." Sango said while shaking her head.**

"**Ummm, may I ask Miroku? Why are you so perverted towards woman??" Kikyo asked while looking **

**at Miroku dead in the face.**

"**You know, that is a very good question." Kagome asked while looking as well.**

"**Well one because, woman bear children. Beautiful......sometimes. Have gorgeous curvy bodies that I just can't resist. There are plenty of other reasons but I don't feel like telling." Miroku said proudly.**

"**Okayyyyyyyyyyy??????.......that was interesting." Koga said turning around slowly.**

"**Womanizer." Sango said while turning around.**

_**After School...........**_

**Kikyo, Kagome, and Sango, and the whole cheer squad were in the locker rooms changing for indoor practice. Because the football team was practicing on the field. Kagome was wearing a pair of blue shorts with a white form fitting t-shirt. Sango was wearing a layered tank red underneath with yellow on the top. Kikyo was wearing the same thing as kagome but red shorts.**

**As soon as all the boy cheerleaders and girl cheerleaders came out of the changing rooms. Kagome**

**gathered everybody up in a big circle, to make an announcement.**

"**Okay as you guys may know we are one cheerleader short." Kagome started as she was walking slowly back and forth while Kikyo was right behind her leaning on the bleachers. "And I know this year's cheer competition is going to be hard, with the whole Wildcat copying thing. But I have come up with a solution......New routines." Kagome said. The whole team started to argue at how much they didn't want to start from scratch.**

"**IF WE GOTTA START FROM SCRATCH IM SOOOO OUT OF HERE!!!!....I HAVE WORKED MY BUTT OFF FOR THE LAST 3 YEARS OKAY!!!!!!" Kagura tried to yell through the crowd. Then all of a sudden everyone agreed with her.**

"**Okay tell me Kagura how are we going to win doing the same exact cheer as the Wild Cats. Listen I know we have worked hard enough to when champions this year. But to be the best we got to act like the best. We only got 2 months to get ready. So to do this we need to act like a team." Kagome said.**

"**And just how are we going to do this Kagome we are one cheerleader short?" Said a blonde in the crowd. Who's name was mimi by the way.**

"**I know, but Ayame would want us to do this our way and win.....if she was here. So my cousin Kikyo is taking her place for the time being and she is also the assistant co captain." Kikyo walked up and held Kagome's left hand.**

"**Everyone this is my lovely cousin Kikyo, she is single, and feisty. She is 17 years old, who is totally cheerleader material." Kagome said.**

"**O really?" Kagura said still sitting down with her arms crossed.**

"**Shut up Kagura she is trying to talk!" said Hinata from ALLL the way in the just shut her mouth.**

"**Anyways like I was saying. Since we are one cheerleader short, I thought it would be nice to have my cousin, who is new in town by the way. Ayame did all the dangerous risky stunts....and succeeded. But Kikyo is a little bit more "experienced" I would say.**

"**By experience you mean????......." Sango asked with her hand on her hips.**

"**I mean she has a lil bit more skills than the rest of .." Kagome said squinting her eyes together while making the "lil tad" motion with her thumb and index figure.**

"**Prove it!" said a random male voice.**

"**Well..." Kagome turned to Kikyo with worried-ness in her eyes. Kikyo just took of her sweater. Before she could do anything Kagura got up and went straight up where kagome, Kikyo, and Sango was standing.**

"**Okay you can be on the team on one condition.......just do the moves I tell you to do....." Kagura said in her low serious voice.**

"**Done ." Kikyo said as she backed up to get some space.**

"**Okay do a basic herky."**

**Kikyo did a basic flexible – like herkie without hurting a single muscle.**

"**Nice..."**

"**Now do a round off."**

"**fine." Kikyo backs up far enough so she wouldn't hit Kagura in the face with her no so big did a awesomely skilled round off.**

**Kagura was making a big fool out of herself. Everyone knew she was really competitive when some one is a little bit more skilled than her in almost EVERYTHING. Looks like Kikyo was one of them.**

"**Do a Back Walkover."**

"**Kagura are you trying to make her bend something...Okay we get it she is cheerleading material!" Said a deep male voice, in the back.**

"**O no it's ok I'm just getting started...." Kikyo said in a soft cocky voice.**

**Kikyo did a wonderful Walkover twice in a row.**

"**Now do a......double back flip.....WITHOUT tumbling..."**

**Before Kikyo could do such a thing , she tucked in her shirt into her pants so nothing will end up showing , and put her hair into a high ponytail. Walked all the way to the front doors of the gym then was prepared to do something she hasn't done before. Kikyo took a deep breath, because she knew she had always had a bad experience with doing more than one back flip in one breath.**

**Kikyo put her hands up in the air whipped her body backwards and did the first flip perfectly. But when it came to the second flip. As Kikyo came down she slip and fell, but her butt broke her fall.**

**The whole team gasped, but Kagura kept her evil grin on.**

"**See what I mean. That new chick can't even keep her own damn balance. Just like I thought she is one of those cheerleading wanna –bees. What a Bitch." Kagura laughed and yelled out. By this time InuYasha, Koga, and Miroku all came in the gym to check out what's happening.**

**When Kikyo heard Kagura life her slutty ass off. Kikyo got up walked straight to Kagura while pulling her shirt out of her shorts, and was really pissed.**

"**What did you call me." Kikyo demanded.**

"**Are you fucking deaf. You're a cheer wanna be bitch." Kagura said getting in her face.**

**Kikyo had it with Kagura. She threw up her fist and punched Kagura in the nose really hard. Kagura spun around a bit, felt her nose, slapped Kikyo. Kikyo had a bloody lip. Then it turned into a cat fight.**

**Everyone started to cheer on. But as the fight got even worse, everyone tried to stop it.**

"**Kikyo let go of her!" Kagome said while trying to grab a hold of Kikyo but it wouldn't help.**

**that's when InuYasha and the rest came in.**

**While Kikyo was still pounding away. InuYasha came and grabbed Kikyo by her waists and tried to pull her off of Kagura. While Miroku and the others was trying to get Kagura from underneath her.**

**After 4 seconds finally InuYasha got Kikyo away from the crowd of people and out of the gym. He still was carrying Kikyo by her waist. Kikyo was crying her eyes out afterwards. She had a really horrible bloody lip and a bloody nose (an: Kagura sure did give her a punch).**

"**Ok. Calm down Kikyo everything will be ok" InuYasha said trying to calm a crying and bloody Kikyo. He sat her down by the lockers.**

"**-sniff- No it won't..Kagura is such a Bitch." Kikyo cried.**

"**Yeah we all know that. But you sure did give her a nice ass whooping, for sure." InuYasha said joking. Kikyo calmed down a bit. InuYasha got out some tissues and started wiping her face. Before she knew it Kikyo was all cleaned up. but her lip was swollen a bit. But she still was Beautiful. She felt so safe around InuYasha even though she has known him for 2 weeks.**

**InuYasha helped KiKyo up to her feet. He held her hands tightly so she wouldn't fall.**

"**You ok??"**

"**Yeah I will be fine. Thanks....allot." **

"**No problem, Kagura should have ever called u a bitch. You're so not a bitch you're really nice and pretty." InuYasha said. That last part sort of slipped. He and Kikyo were blushing.**

"**Thank you.....ummmm....so are you." Kikyo said joking.**

"**Well you know I try...." They both giggled.**

**Then shared wonderful friendly hugs. Koga and Miroku caught them in their moment.**

"**Are we interrupting something??" Miroku said with a smirk on his face.**

"**Nope" InuYasha said.**

"**Just wondering are you two....ummmm....by any chance together???" Koga asked.**

**Kikyo and InuYasha looked at eachother and blushed and both studderd.**

"**N-n-n-no why would you say that."**

"**And besides I just met the dude." Kikyo said.**

"**Ok. Just asking."**

"**So how's Kagura??" Kikyo asked.**

"**Ummm she is looking horrible....but she always has." Koga said.**

"**Yeah you gave it to her really bad Kikyo. You got some skills...got-damn girl." Miroku said joking around. Kikyo just blushed.**

"**Did I really do that much damage to her face??" Kikyo had a worried look on her face.**

**All three of them nodded.**

"**Damn. I gotta go and apologies." Kikyo was about to walk back in the gym but InuYasha stopped her, by grabbing her hand.**

"**No you can't." **

"**Why?.."**

"**Because that will show Kagura your week side." InuYasha explained.**

"**How? Exactly"**

"**Trust me Kagura knows how to use your week side against you it's not fun...well maybe for her." Koga added.**

"**Well I'm just being nice..." Kikyo said.**

"**Trust us we have been through Kagura's little schemes before." Miroku added.**

"**So don't do it." InuYasha begged.**

"**Well If you guys say so...ok than." **

"**I only fight people if they call me things I don't like....That Bitch call me a bitch." Kikyo said.**

"**But you are ok now right?" Koga asked.**

"**Definatley."**

"**You guys don't gotta worry about me. I will be fine." Kikyo said waving her hand in front of her face.**

"**Yeah Oh, I Forgot." Miroku said digging in his pocket."**

"**What is it?? Kikyo asked.**

"**You know Bankostu Right...well he wanted me to give you this invite to his 18****th ****birthday pool party. T his Saturday night.**

**Miroku said giving Kikyo the invite.**

"**Wow thanks." Kikyo said while reading it.**

"**And wear a bikini." Miroku said smirking. InuYasha and Koga pounded him on his head. Kikyo just stood there and blushed.**

"**I have nothing but 2 pieces so mind as well." Kikyo said. while putting up the invitation in her pocket.**

"**YES!" Miroku screamed.**

"**your such a perv." Koga said.**

"**Well I guess I better get back inside, So Kagome can choose co captains." Kikyo said while walking towards the gym doors.**

"**See you guys around later."**

"**Bye" All three of them said.**

"**What a nice round ass." Miroku commented. While staring.**

"**For once I am going to agree with you on that one." Koga added.**

"**Yeah, yet she is flexible in the legs..." InuYasha added. Then all of them let out a big **

"**WOW".**

"**You and she make quite the cute couple InuYasha." Koga said.**

"**Me and Kikyo. Oh no I like her....as a friend."**

"**Sure more like girlfriend. But its ok we all have our moments at times." Miroku added.**

"**Whatever I got to go. Or else my Dad will come up to the school and suspect things." InuYasha said.**

"**Yeah us too." Miroku and Koga said.**

**920384920384902389083**

**Kikyo walked back into the gym. All eyes was on her. Come to a surprise Kagura was sitting down in a Indian style quiet as a church mouse.**

"**Ok, Everybody I have made my evaluations on a assistant captain and a Co-captain." Kagome started **

"**The two new captains' are: Kikyo my co-captain and for my assistant it was sorta close between Sango and Kagura and surprisingly the assistant captain is.....**

* * *

**123455667789991231214**

_oĸ ѕrry υ gυyz ι нavenт υpdaтed ιn yearѕ. вυт ι f__ιgυred тнaт ѕoмe ppl were oυт o__ғ__ ιnυyaѕнa and ѕтυ__ғғ__ ѕo ι le__ғ__т мy ѕтorιeѕ alone...вυт ι jυѕт love wrιтιng..ѕo тell мe wнo мιgнт тнe aѕѕιѕтanт capтιn вe...ĸagυra or ѕango. ιdĸ..вυт ι need aт leaѕт 5 мo__re revιewѕ тo geт тнe ѕтory goιng..and plzz donт aвandon мy ѕтorιeѕ cυz new cнappιeѕ and ѕтorιeѕ are coммιng υp....and ιм gιvιng away ѕoмe ѕтorιeѕ ѕooo ι wιll тell υ gυyѕ aвoυт тнaт laтer вυт plzzz revιew....peace and тнanĸ yoυ_


	9. FINALE

**I no longer write fanfics anymore...it was just a stage, I was into to it when I was 12, now I am 17 bout to turn 18 in a few months. I still watch anime but I barely have time for it now. I am a college freshman, I now have a job, and my hands are FULL. I am truly sorry, I do not have time for this anymore, BUT if you want to stay in touch with me please fill free to contact me**

iHarajukuNinja

/jasmineepariss

IG: jasmineparisss

kik: jasmineparisss

emails:

jazzy406

or

mikogurl406

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING AND SUPPORTING MY STORIES IT MEANT ALOT MUAH 3**


End file.
